To Be Hunted
by ImmortalContractor
Summary: Misaki is being targeted by an unknown killer with a deep hatred towards contractors and those who know contractors, she doesn't have any place to go that the killer doesn't know about... or dose she? Takes place sometime in season one of the anime. HeixMisaki


**This is my first fanfiction to put on the internet so I hope someone will enjoy it**

**This happens sometime in the first series after 'Li' and Misaki meet but before Misaki finds out that Li is BK201.**

**I don't own Darker than Black!**

* * *

As to why she there, at his doorstep was unknown and if he had been found out as BK-201 what would he do? As it turns out she had not come to arrest him, nor did she suspect that he was the black reaper. She simply wanted, no... Needed help and he was the only one she could turn to.

It was an early Monday morning and Kirihara Misaki was busy in her office reading through reports of deaths and contractor activity, something had been concerning her though and that was the fact that there had been death between human and contractor. Some of the humans had just been innocent civilians and the contractors had no relation to these civilians, or so it seemed but there was one thing they all had in common and that was the way they had been killed. It had been ruthless deaths, blood and guts everywhere and always next to the body something had been written and that something was always 'Who will be the next Alice?' And one other thing, the killer wasn't a contractor or if he or she was they hadn't been using their abilities. There weren't any traces left behind either so it was defiantly a professional.

'What reason do they have for doing this though?' Misaki thought 'and who are they working for? Someone so skilled would have to have been recruited by some organisation.' The rest of her day went on like this until it was finally time for her to go back to her apartment (by this time it was already 10PM). Misaki got into her car and drove off to her apartment complex (or whatever you want to call it). About half way there someone jumped in front of her car and caused Misaki to slam her foot onto the break and somehow the car didn't make impact with the person but instead it went straight into a metal fence. This caused Misaki to get out of the car and as soon as she did she felt a sharp pain in her left leg, when she looked down she had realised that she had been stabbed by the same person that jumped in front of her car. Misaki quickly pulled her gun from her purse and aimed it at the attackers head.

It had surprised the attacker a little when this had happened so the attacker jumped back just under a street light and pulled the knife from Misaki's leg only to put the police officer into more pain then she needed. Misaki then looked up at the figure and took into detail of what they looked like. A female with long bright yellow hair, green eyes and she was wearing a dress, a short bright pink dress and she seemed to be in her late thirties. While pointing the gun at the attacker Misaki asked

"Who are you and why did you attack me?"

She waited for awhile and the only reply she got was some kind of psychopathic laughter.

"Answer or I'll shoot!"

The laughter stopped.

"I cannot believe that you're so stupid, you've been looking for information on me all day and you cannot tell? I'm the so called murderer who has been cleaning out the trash." The realisation made Misaki's eyes widen 'This is the person who's been killing people every night' and she mentally face-palmed for not realising it sooner.

"What's your motive by killing the innocent?" questioned Misaki

The woman cracked up into the same psychopathic laughter as before and after a minute of the laughter she stop and questioned

"The innocent?"

"Yes, why have you been killing innocent civilians? Are you a contractor?"

"A contractor? ARE YOU SUJESTING THAT I ACT LIKE ONE OF THOSE MONSTERS!?" the murderer had shouted the last part in rage.

"If you aren't one then what reason do you have for attacking civilians and contractors?"

"... I killed the contractors because they are monsters that deserve death and as to why I killed the humans, it was because they had been in some kind of relationship with a contractor so they should have to pay the price of befriending a monster..."

"Who are you working for and why are you openly telling me all this?" Misaki questioned, she couldn't take much more of the pain in her leg so she decided to put her hand into one of her pockets and decided to press a button to call for backup.

"I work for no one and the reason I'm telling you all this is because I might as well grant the wish to the person I'm going to kill" As if on cue after that sentence Misaki's leg gave out on her and she collapsed to the floor, she was damn happy she pressed the button.

The killer took Misaki's leg giving out on her as a chance to strike but just as she was about to attack she heard a police siren and she decided to retreat but before leaving she said

"Don't worry; I'll be hunting you down until your dead. Oh! And don't try to hide; I already know where all of your co-workers live and I highly doubt that you have anywhere else to go. Also I won't target anyone else until your dead!" and with that the killer disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Authors Notes**

**Well, this is the first chapter and I don't think I did very well on it... Anyway please review and tell me what you think about it and if I could make any improvements!**


End file.
